Spoiling
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: After his roommate's ex scares her, Shuuhei takes her out for a night of spoiling to help her cheer up. ShuuheiXOC a bit OOC, AU fic.


She sighed as she sat down on the couch, placing the hot cup of coffee on the end table, with a coaster in between so the wood wouldn't get damaged. She lazily ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, trying to relax from her day.

Attending law school while working part time as a telephone sales representative wasn't the easiest task in the world, but she had little choice. She also had little choice when she advertised in the local paper for a roommate, most of the responses caused her to be uneasy when in their presence yet he'd been different. Shuuhei Hisagi was certainly not the type of person she had imagined herself cohabiting with, his exterior screamed 'I'm a bad boy', but his personality was calm, mature, responsible, and respectable.

It's true that he has two facial tattoos on the left side of his face, one being a blue stripe that covered a portion of the bridge of his nose, the other tattoo being of the number sixty-nine! He also has three scars on the right side of his face starting at his eye and ending at his cheek. 'It's from a dog attack,' he'd said when she asked about it.

It's also true that he wore clothes that would resemble punk or gothic style, complete with a choker and matching arm bands! Yet he'd been the best fit. When they met and she was interviewing him as a potential roommate he had assured her that he didn't smoke, didn't do drugs, he did drink occasionally, but only if everyone in the room was drinking something or other wise had no issues with him getting a bit drunk.

She had gone to a bar with him and her brother before deciding she didn't mind that too much. He was harmless drunk who'd simply pass out for a bit, before that he'd simply sit there relaxing as each drink brought him closer and closer to that passed out state, unlike her former roommate and ex-boyfriend who had used her as a human punching bag when he got drunk or stoned on cocaine.

He could also cook fairly well, which with her busy schedule was a blessing! He played guitar for a living and went on tour with his band at least once a year for a few months at a time. When they met he had promised to pay up his half of the rent before going on tour each time and to arrange for the bills to be paid by his credit card. That had been two years ago, and so far he'd kept his word.

He was due to come back home any day now from his present tour, so when she heard a knock at the door she simply figured he was a bit drunk, but not drunk enough to pass out. She got up to answer the door. As she turned the door knob she let out a light laugh and said, "Been out drinking Shuuhei? You could've called to see if I wanted-" she stopped in mid sentence when she noticed who it was standing there. A smile spread over his lips as he saw her shocked expression. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you Hitomi?" Sosuke asked her.

She went to close the door, he jammed his foot in, and using his body weight forced the door open. The shock of the door flying against her caused her to fall backwards, landing hard on the floor, her elbows supporting her upper body weight.

"And who is this Shuuhei character? You're such a slut!" Sosuke demanded as he made a grab for her hair. She knew her terror was reflected in her eyes. His facial expression however took on a confused look for a brief second, chancing to look beyond her ex-boyfriend, she could see why. Shuuhei had returned from his tour, he currently held onto the arm of Sosuke's jacket and was pulling towards himself, keeping the arm of her would be attacker at a safe distance. "I'd rather not fight you, so just leave," Shuuhei requested of Sosuke as politely as one could in the given situation.

Sosuke simply smirked, "So you're the new boyfriend huh?"

Shuuhei offered no answer, he didn't feel like he owed one to this coward before him. Instead he replied, "I've asked you once to leave, now I'm telling you to leave."

Shuuhei's attention turned to her, "Are you hurt?"

Hitomi shook her head 'no'. Shuuhei nodded before adding, "Go call the police, tell them we have an intruder."

Sosuke made a grab for Hitomi's arm, she pulled away while Shuuhei kicked his grasp away at an awkward angle. He then wedged between Sosuke and the doorway, letting himself into the apartment and taking a defensive stance in front of Hitomi.

"Don't you dare touch her you coward," Shuuhei growled.

Sosuke chuckled a bit, "I'll kick your ass for that!"

Hitomi got up quickly and ran into her room locking the door behind her. She then dragged the dresser over in front of the door, she knew how aggressive Sosuke could be when he was drunk and right now his breath stank of sake. Once she was sure she was secure in the bedroom she went over to the wireless phone and dialed 1-1-9. "Hello? Yes I need the police. My ex-boyfriend he... he's supposed to stay away there's a restraining order in effect. My roommate's in an altercation with him right now. Please!"

Outside the bedroom door it was a flurry of fists and legs as the two men brawled. "Hitomi's a little tramp, she needs a good whack now and then to straighten her out," Sosuke sneered at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei shook his head, "No woman or child should ever be struck. If you don't like the person you're with, break up with them."

The fight continued until the police arrived. By that time Hitomi had assumed the fetal position on the floor opposite the bed, biting her nails and gently rocking herself a bit. She was worried for Shuuhei, she didn't care about what happened to Sosuke, but she couldn't bear the thought of Shuuhei getting into trouble because of her. He'd been a friend as well as a roommate in the past two years. She didn't move until she heard a knock at the bedroom door followed by Shuuhei's voice, "Hitomi, it's alright now. Open up."

Hitomi picked herself off the floor, removed the barricade from the door, unlocked it and opened up. One officer was bald, with red markings around his eyes, while the other had long red hair with tribal tattoos. "Ma'am, we just need your statement."

Hitomi nodded, recounting what had happened from the time she heard the knock at the door to when the police showed up. They thanked her, and left dragging Sosuke away in handcuffs, he was too smart to blab his mouth in front of police. She knew that much at least. When the police left, Shuuhei closed the door and turned back to her, startled to see that she had collapsed into a fetal position on the floor and was shaking.

He walked over to Hitomi and calmly sat next to her. "You okay?" He asked.

Hitomi gave him a look that said 'do I look okay?'

He scooted himself a bit closer to her, wrapping his left arm around her protectively as he pulled her in to hug her. She didn't resist, right now she needed the comfort. She allowed herself to meld into him, one arm wrapping around his chest, and holding tightly onto his shirt.

"Good thing you got home early," Hitomi whispered, her face buried into his neck.

Shuuhei smiled to himself a bit, as he completed the hug by adding his right arm into the embrace. "Yeah, that was lucky."

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

Hitomi blushed a bit, "I-I know you don't like violence so..."

Shuuhei chuckled a bit, "I don't like violence for the sake of violence. When it's to protect something or someone and there's no other option, it doesn't bother me."

Hitomi nodded but stayed silent and didn't look at him. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

She shook her head 'no', but her eyes welled with tears. "Then what is it?"

"I'm not worth fighting for."

Shuuhei looked stunned by her for a moment. 'Not worth fighting for', was that really how she saw herself?

"You must think you're worth fighting for or you wouldn't have left him in the first place," Shuuhei offered.

"I suppose," Hitomi shrugged. "The whole time, I was just scared for you."

Another rare smile crossed his lips as he thumbed away her tears, "Well I'm fine, but you're tense and shook up. Get into the washroom, and take a warm bath. When you're done with that, get dressed up a bit. You need some spoiling, so I'm going to treat you to a night out."

Hitomi gave him a questioning look for a moment before nodding and heading off to the washroom, turning back at the doorway for a moment, "Are you sure you're okay Shuuhei?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I've been in worse scrapes."

Hitomi stayed silent, her heart was heavy with regret for not telling him about her ex sooner. She then sighed and went into the washroom to take her bath.

Shuuhei got up and poured himself a glass of water, he was still a bit angry over what he'd witnessed. How could someone like that just roam the streets freely? The idea made him feel sick. He'd always been taught to respect others, to treat them how you wish to be treated, and above all else to take the path with the least bloodshed.

He sighed a little hearing the water run in the bathroom and decided he'd best get ready too. He went into his room and looked at the available clothes, not much to really choose from considering most of his wardrobe had been packed up in suitcases while he was on tour. Suitcases! Shit! He ran back out to the front door, flinging it open he was relieved to find his suitcases were still in the hallway where he'd left them. Bringing in his luggage he went back into his bedroom, and after closing the door he began sorting through the clothes. Eventually he settled on a navy blue muscle shirt, and a pair of black jeans with a studded belt. It was still him but it was slightly dressier than what he normally wore. He looked in the mirror, and saw that Sosuke had left him with a bit of a shiner on his left cheek, just next to the 69 tattoo.

Cussing under his breath he started looking through his bags for the stage make up he had to wear. He hated make up, even on stage, but he'd hate even more for Hitomi to see the new bruise and feel even worse about what had happened. It wasn't her fault first of all! Secondly, he didn't mind all that much. What would have scarred him would've been to come home and find her beaten up or worse. He shuttered at the thought of her tall, slender frame lying on the floor of the apartment, deep bruises covering her porcelain skin, her crystal blue eyes swollen shut from abuse. He nearly gagged at the mental image. Sighing he began dabbing a bit of white concealer onto the bruise followed by a bit of skin toned foundation.

He knew Hitomi was a very sensitive girl who did tend to blame herself when those around her became injured. He knew eventually she'd find out, but she wouldn't find out tonight.

He heard a knock at the door, indicating that Hitomi was ready. _'Damn, she moves faster than Rangiku,'_ he thought to himself with a hint of nostalgia. Rangiku Matsumoto had been his girlfriend, but she was more into the Sake than he ever was. She'd easily drink him under the table but worse was when he was on tour and she'd go out drinking on her own. Eventually she wound up giving birth to a baby that wasn't his. He'd been heartbroken at that discovery, even worse was that it had happened with a man he'd once considered a close friend, Izuru Kira.

Shuuhei let out a small, unaudible sigh. "Be there in a minute Hitomi," he called to her.

"Alright," she replied. He heared the sound of heals moving away from his door. _'I wonder what she's wearing,'_ he thought to himself. It had been over two years since he was intimate with someone, something that most would probably find out of character considering his style, it never bothered him that much though. While he was on tour however he'd come to realise that his feelings for Hitomi had changed in the time they'd been roommates, he'd stopped seeing her as just a roommate or just a friend. She was attractive, with her chestnut brown hair, her pale blue eyes, her fair skin, her well toned body, the thought of her while he was on tour would cause him to spend some alone time in the washroom. Embarrassed as he was to admit it, he had a crush on her. Still, no matter how awkward he felt at the moment, she needed this treat. In a way so did he.

He exited the bedroom and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Hitomi was sitting on the couch, sipping from a coffee mug. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up into a hair clip, she wore a red spaghetti strap red dress which hugged every curve perfectly, but was still covering her cleavage. He knew from an embarrassing incident when he first moved in that she did have a killer rack, it wasn't huge like Rangiku's, but it was more than adequate for her tiny frame. She had done some make up, but nothing heavy. A little bit of mascara, some eyeliner, and pale blue eye shadow. She had a vibrant shade of red lipstick on, and her bangs were framing her face with very lose curls.

He realised then that he'd been gawking at her open mouthed, and quickly corrected the problem to avoid unwanted questions later. "You look nice," He complimented.

She smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks, "You're looking good yourself." She stood up from the couch, the dress fell just above her knee, following her legs downwards still his eyes fell on the red stilettos on her feet. _'Oh damn she's hot,'_ Shuuhei thought to himself while wondering how he was going to resist the urge to hike up that dress the rest of the evening. He offered her his arm, and they left the apartment together.

His intention had been to simply take her out for a decent meal, and then head over to a club promising himself he wouldn't drink, he was there to protect her while she let go of her inhibitions, thinking instead he'd share some wine with her before going to the club and had been slightly crushed when she declined.

When he asked why she explained that when she'd been with Sosuke Aizen, she'd been nearing alcoholism, wine being her drink of choice in those days. While she did enjoy beers and hard liquor as well she could only stand the taste of them for so long before she tired of them. Wine on the other hand, she could drink all night long and into the morning without tiring of the taste. So she had decided to cut all wines from her drink list. With that knowledge, he had smirked and told her select a beer that seemed interesting to her.

Dinner was otherwise uneventful, though through the meal he noticed she began to relax, colour was coming back to her face a bit. She looked overall, less stressed. Soon they were talking about his tour and laughing at some silly antics that the fans had done. "You're serious? One girl actually managed to break into your hotel room?"

He blushed a bit as he nodded.

"Why are you blushing Shuuhei?"

"Because when I got in there she was umm -" he cleared his throat, not too sure how to say what the fan was doing. Hitomi had taken the hint from his awkwardness. In that realisation her jaw dropped, "Oh my god!" She burst into laughter.

"Yeah so I just turned around and left telling her to give a shout when she was on her way out of the room."

More laughter from his roommate, he couldn't help but notice how her face just seemed to light up when she laughed. It was rare to see, and it stirred something inside of him. He paid their bill and headed towards the night club with her, though she seemed to freeze when she saw where they were going. "Oh Shuuhei, I don't know," She mumbled a bit.

"You're with me Hitomi, nothing bad will happen," He reassured her.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. He paid the cover and they entered the club hand in hand. "I wish you'd let me pay for something," She complained.

"Why? It's my treat remember?" He replied that same smirk on his face. She smiled back, a blush once again tinting her cheeks.

They stood around at the bar for a bit before a song that she liked came on, then she dragged him to the dance floor not wanting to go alone. He did his best to hide his self consciousness as he began moving to the rhythm with her not that she would've noticed. Her eyes were closed, her hands up over her head as her body swayed to the upbeat music.

A couple of songs later they were standing on the sidelines, both panting with a light sheen of sweat coming off of them. Shuuhei was a bit surprised when she grabbed his hand suddenly but less surprised when he realised why, she pulled him back onto the dance floor, but this time she got right up close to his body. He gulped, thankful that the music drowned out the noise of that action. Desire surged through him when she began swaying her hips to the beat. She pressed the back of her body right up against the front of his as Cascada's Bad boy played over the speakers. Midway through Shuuhei loosened up, grasping her hips and moving with her. Aside from loving that she was enjoying herself, it felt nice to be that close to a woman again. More than that on a more primal level, having her rubbing up against his slowly growing bulge felt incredible. He kept control of himself, acting like he was just getting into the music rather than the action its self. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

After the song was finished however, she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, as she leaned in towards his ear half shouting over the music, "did you like that?"

Shuuhei's grey eyes widened with shock, she'd done that on purpose? His shock doubled when he felt Hitomi's lips pressing against his. 'Quick do something or she'll think you hate it,' he responded to her kiss, she pulled away for a second before she went back in for a more meaningful kiss. He sighed at her touch. Maybe he had been celibate too long, he normally wouldn't be like this with a girl he was trying to comfort even one that he secretly desired. He was more virtuous than that. His minor condition down below became far more serious in a manner of seconds. Hitomi broke the kiss and her silken voice half shouted in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

They made it as far as a back ally at the half way point between the club and their apartment before their lust began to overpower them slowly. At first at was him running his hand up and down her side as they walked with one arm around each other. Then it was her kissing his bicep, next came occasional pausing in the street to kiss. "God, are we even going to make it back?" Hitomi asked suddenly in the middle of a public display of affection.

"I don't know," Shuuhei admitted, his mouth currently working its way to her jaw line. Hitomi looked up, there was a vacant building across the street, it looked abandoned. "Shuuhei, over there," she almost moaned, his mouth had been gently working on her pulse point. With one hand she pointed at the destination. Following her indication, he nodded grabbing her hand as they ran across the city street to the abandoned building.

It was far from romantic, and he certainly wouldn't want to do everything to her here, but a rough dry hump would take some of the edge off until they got home – he hoped.

He captured her lips again, her fingers were becoming tangled in his raven locks while he moaned against her mouth. He held her as close to himself as he could, no longer caring if she felt his arousal or not. He ran his hands down her back, pausing momentarily to grope her buttocks before running them back up the dress. Her hands were traveling down his muscular chest and abs, feeling the muscles twitch and tremble under her touch. Her hands then rested on his belt buckle, uncertain at that point if he wanted her to keep going. He encouraged her by lifting her left leg so that it rested on his hip, and then doing the same to the right leg. She was now spread eagle with him wedged between her, "It's going to hurt if I still have these jeans done up," he whispered to her.

She unbuckled his belt, before unbuttoning his jeans, and then unzipping them. She pushed the fabric lightly and they fell down to his ankles, leaving him in his underwear, and her with her underwear keeping their bodies separate.

Shuuhei groaned as his cloth covered erection pressed against her cloth covered wetness. Maybe it was because he hadn't done anything in so long, but this felt so much better than he remembered. Resting his forehead on her shoulder he began grinding himself into her again and again. She moaned desperately into his neck. Gods she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he could tell that just by the moist heat he was rubbing against. He brushed himself up against her heat again and grunted at the friction. His pleasure increased with a surprised hiss escaping him when he hand snaked into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his aching length. He stopped moving for a moment, his eyes clenched shut as he struggled to keep control. Inwardly he loathed his weakness in letting things get this far. There was one thing that bothered him more than anything though. He let go of her legs, and forced her hand away from him, regret etched in his every movement.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked, her eyes saddened and her voice drenched with concern. Maybe he was thinking this was just about sex for her, it wasn't. It was just that since Sosuke, she couldn't bring herself to say those three little words.

"Hitomi I-I'm sorry. It's been so long I almost lost all control. You deserve better than this, I won't give in to lust and leave you thinking this is only sex. It isn't."

"It isn't for me either," She admitted, a faint blush gracing her face once more.

He smiled before capturing her lips once more, a gentle hand at the side of her face. "Shuuhei, I don't want to wait until we're back home," she confessed. He looked at her for a moment, her whole face was pleading to him. His mouth moved to her neck gently sucking at the pulse point.

"We'd still have to be quiet, this is better than being right out in the open, but still –"

"I know," he whispered to her, then reaching down he removed himself from the fabric of his boxers, before reaching for her underwear. She helped him slide the red panties off.

"Red underwear?" he asked, her face flushed once again.

"How long have you been hot for me?" He asked an eyebrow quirked.

"A while," she replied.

He lifted her legs back onto his hips, which she then wrapped tightly around him, his one hand clutched her ass firmly, holding her in place. He could feel his tip was already in her opening. With one full thrust he slid in easily, he bit his lip until he could plaster his mouth against her flesh to muffle his moan. It had been too long.

He didn't hear any cries of pain or objections from her, so he started pulling out slowly, then connecting their bodies fully again. She wasn't a virgin, but she was still tight. She was very wet, her warmth surrounding him fully, but the tightness. God, the friction from that tight, wet pussy was driving him crazy. He was by no means a virgin, or even close to it, but at that moment he almost felt like it was his first time again. With a hint of caution in his movements, he quickened his pace. Using her slight whimpers and quiet gasps as a guide, he began shifting her about as he thrusted, "wha-what are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Searching for something," he answered between grunts.

Sosuke had never been like this when they were intimate, nor had her first boyfriend been like this, what on earth was he – she bit her lip surpressing a loud cry of pleasure that threatened to erupt from her.

"There it is," he whispered to her.

Hitomi clenched her eyes shut. What was that thing he was hitting inside of her, and how did he find it? She slipped her hands under his shirt and dug her nails into his back.

He kept up with his pace, hitting that same sweet spot over and over. He continued his sensual assault on her body until he felt her walls clutching him even tighter, "You close?" he asked in her ear. She didn't dare chance answering vocally, simply nodding in response. "Me too," he revealed.

Two more thrusts and her body began to tense then shiver as her climax hit. His own release was mounting fast, but seemed to double in growth at the sensation of her juices spilling onto his swollen member. "Hitomi," He groaned as he spilled his load inside, his body tensing as ribbon after ribbon of the hot white liquid left him. He pulled out of her, and they both straightened their clothing. Hitomi put her underwear back on and they both made their way back home.

"So now what?" Shuuhei asked her.

She smiled, "That's entirely up to you."


End file.
